Mysterious Wind
by Destini Jensen Venturi
Summary: Something paranormal is going on in the MacDonaldVenturi home and the surrounding area involving teenage girls. Martin and Diana are sent out to investigate. This is a crossover with Martin Mystery. Dasey and Martana! There might also be some Lizwin.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Mysterious Wind

**Sub-Title:** "The Curse of Eternal Slumber"

**Author:** Destini Jen Venturi

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Life with Derek_ or any of its characters. I also do not own _Martin Mystery _or any of its characters. Any unfamiliar name used in this fiction for any character not originated from either series is of my own creation. Otherwise, the disclaimers above take effect. I would also like to thank Jeff Biederman for being one of the best producers/script writers ever to have worked on both of these shows.

**Summary:** Something paranormal is going on in the MacDonald-Venturi home and the surrounding area involving teenage girls. Martin and Diana are sent out to investigate. This is a crossover with _Martin Mystery_.

**Pairings:** Dasey-centric, with some Martana. And maybe even some Lizwin, who knows really? I haven't decided yet.

**Genre(s):** Sci-Fi, Romance, Mystery, Suspense, Angst, and Supernatural

**Warning(s):** None, unless you do not like stepsibling romance because there are two stepsibling couples, one couple from each show, in this fanfiction, and there may even be some Lizwin, so if you are easily bothered by such relationships then I would suggest that you not read this fic.

**Feedback:** Read & Review, please. I would love some constructive criticism – I never seem to get any around here for some reason.

**Things to Know:**

– This is in third person omniscient point of view.

– There is no one main character point of view.

– Thoughts are in_ italics _and_ 'apostrophes.'_

– Locations, dates, and times are in **bold** and _italics_.

– Canadian/British spellings and Canadian slang has been used, even though I am American. (i.e., behaviour, humour, keener [slang, etc.) I only use this form when writing fanfiction for Canadian TV shows.

– Since this is Sci-Fi Fantasy that means that this story involves occurrences of things that could never possibly happen in real life, so, do not expect it to have very much of anything that would happen in real life once this story gets to the actual mission/mystery at hand, except for, of course, the pairings – and don't argue with me on that one because I am a firm believer that it can happen and will.

– Takes place a two weeks after Life with Derek episode, "Crushing the Coach," and Martin Mystery episode, "Movie Monster Mayhem."

– I have changed some things in some of the scenes of "Crushing the Coach" and some of the scenes in the Martin Mystery episode "Scream from the Forest" where Martin and Diana go on a camping trip with Martin's father, but that will be explained in more detail later.

* * *

_"What's yours is mine and what's mine is yours." – Martin Mystery_

_"What could I possibly want of yours?" – Diana Lombard_

_Episode: "The Body Swapper"  
Show: Martin Mystery  
_

* * *

**_Prologue:_ Supernatural Phenomenon – Not Possible!**

* * *

_**MacDonald-Venturi Household – London, Ontario, Canada**_

_**Early Friday Morning – 2:48 AM – Derek's Bedroom **_

Derek Venturi could not sleep; he had the strangest feeling something bad was about to happen in this house or more specifically to _someone_ in this house. He could not understand it. Things like this hardly ever bothered him before. It just was not natural for him to be so worried that he was missing sleep over something that could very well be nothing at all. Okay, so he had recently had a similar experience, but at least then, he knew why he could not get any sleep.

Before his family became known as the MacDonald-Venturis, nothing like this had _ever_ bothered him before. When the merge happened is when things began to change. He had thought things were changing for the worst because he stopped getting his way with _everything_ and was only getting his way with _some_ things after the MacDonalds had moved in. However, he was beginning to think that things were finally getting better in the MacDonald-Venturi household since things had recently changed between him and his rival stepsister. He still was not always getting his way with everything, but at least he was in everyone's good graces for showing Casey what kind of guy Scott really was.

This was ridiculous. He was getting nowhere just sitting here and sleep was obviously not in the equation until he knew for sure that everything and everyone were okay in this house. He got up and started pacing his room continuing to wonder why something was keeping him up on this night of all nights. Eventually, after a little over two hours of pacing he decided to check the hall and see if anyone else was up. Hoping that maybe he was not the only one in this house having this strange feeling.

Walking out into the hall and looking around, he noticed that Casey's bedroom door was unusually open and a slight breeze seemed to be coming from the room along with a very concentrated bright light. She had always closed her door at night. What would make this night any different?

Not that he was the least bit concerned for her knowing that only eight hours ago she had been her usual freaky self that he had come to care a lot about in the last few months and he knew that he would have nothing to worry about, but something told him that he should check in on her anyway. Making his way over to the bedroom next door to his, he could not help but feel that same strange feeling that something bad was going to happen soon overcome him even more than before.

"No way," he whispered inaudibly to himself.

He almost could not believe his eyes. _'This can't really be happening…,'_ He thought, dumbfounded at what he saw before him and yet sure that he was completely delirious from lack of sleep. _'Well, this is what I get from not sleeping for the last seven hours. I'm hallucinating.'_

He remembered the last time he lost sleep for an entire night and reasoned with himself that even then he was not seeing things as strange as this. Yet, he decided that right now – anything was possible. So, still thinking that maybe it was just a trick of the darkness and unexpected light, he rubbed his eyes then looked into the room again. Nevertheless, what he had seen was still present before his very own eyes.

Fifteen-year-old Casey MacDonald was sound asleep in her bed. Only…she was floating above her bed her long hair delicately swaying in the breeze and the covers hanging over her were serenely swaying. A breeze and a soft white light came from the cracks of an unopened window surrounding the room making the curtains and bed skirt gently sway.

"That's impossible," Derek stated, a little louder than before, but not so loudly that it would wake anyone else up. He stared wide-eyed at the scene his mouth slightly hanging open from the shock for several minutes when suddenly the breeze and light were gone and she was slowly placed back onto her bed, appearing as if nothing had happened at all.**  
**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I am very sorry this has taken me so long to re-write and update and I just have to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed _all_ of my other stories. Really, thanks!

— _**Destini Jen Venturi —**_

— **Thanks for reading! Please review… **—


	2. Chapter 1: Buzz Off!

"_Okay, this is so going on the internet." – Megan Parker  
Episode: "Josh Runs into Oprah"  
Show: Drake & Josh  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Buzz Off!**

* * *

_**Torrington Academy Boarding School – Sherebrooke, Quebec, Canada**_

_**Friday **__**–**__**11:12 AM – Martin Mystery's Dorm Room**_

Martin Mystery sat on the floor of his dorm room in front of his TV screen, which was also his computer monitor, playing a video game. There had been no classes today, some teacher's conference thing was going on right about now, and Martin was wasting all the time he possibly could on non-trivial stuff while out of class. Usually his best friend Java the Caveman and his stepsister Diana Lombard would be in here playing the game along with him, but Java was busy with his custodial job and Diana was too busy studying for some stupid test that was three or even six days away. She always made sure to study ahead of time when given that much of an early notice, but if he truly had it his way, she would be playing the video game with him no matter what else she really wanted to do. Those were one of the few times they actually got along and he liked it when they did. Unfortunately, she actually won that science fair a few weeks ago and has been bragging about it ever since. Moreover, ever since then she has been cooped up in her dorm room studying for the upcoming test in history. She was always so over-worried about keeping her grades up even though she always got straight As; she was such a keener.

Yet, even though Martin was in the same class as Diana that was having a test soon, he was just wasting time until The Centre called him, his stepsister, and Java on a mission – if they call that is. They are very unpredictable when it comes to handing out missions to agents and when those missions happen to become available for a set of agents to be called upon.

However, wasting time fooling around instead of studying would have his stepsister, Diana, bugging him about being a lazy failure. If it were up to Diana, he would be studying right now on a free-day Friday at noon. The operative word there is _if_, but in his humble opinion it was not up to her what he was doing right now. He would rather be doing this anyway.

It was not as if he could actually finish that movie that he was filming with Java a few weeks ago. He still could not think of an ending for it, or at least…not one that he would still want to use, and with Java working right now there was no one to partake any of the roles. Moreover, with the way things ended up last time, he was a little too afraid to use Java again. He would rather not have something like his best friend turning into a real, live radioactive swamp zombie all over again. Thankfully, Diana did not attempt to blame him for Java almost killing them both, even though he was very aware that if it had not been for his movie idea and casting Java as the villain – that near-death experience never would have come close to happening. Therefore, Java was not able to play video games with him right now, but he was definitely glad to have his best friend back to normal.

With nothing else to do, he silently thanked whatever was keeping Diana away from pestering him about playing video games when he, and these are her words not his, should be studying.

'_Good thing D's off studying in her room and not in here bugging me about a test that is two days away,'_ he complained in thought and ran a hand through his messy blond hair, his gorgeous acorn brown eyes never leaving the television screen as he played his game.

Unfortunately, for him, just as he thought this, a girl with long brown hair with a slight red tint to it, two barrettes holding back one strand of hair in the front on the left side, and green eyes walked into his dorm room with a mission on her mind – to get him to put away the game and bring out the books.

'_Oh please, do not tell me he is playing video games when we have that huge test coming up on Monday!'_ she thought, and then questioned his laziness aloud by asking a question she already knew the answer to.

"What are you doing!?" she disapproved accordingly, her hands on her hips. If she were not a few months younger than he was and instead quite a few years older, you would think she was his mother disciplining him, except that there was no resemblance between him and stepsister whatsoever.

She looked around his room to find the same dirty clothes, pizza boxes, and other disgusting objects scattered around the room as before. _'Eww,'_ she thought, as she scrunched up her nose. "And this room still looks as disgusting as it looked the last time I was in here. Seriously, do you _ever_ clean this pig-sty?"

"Uh, I believe I'm playing video games," he answered matter-a-factly ignoring her last statement regarding his room, continuing to play his video game as if she were not even standing there glowering at him. "Geeze, chill out, Diana, studying is not my thing – _you_ know that, so buzz off! I'm trying to play a video game here."

"Well, you need to at least attempt _something_ productive!" she scolded, throwing her hands up in the air, then resting them in a crossed position over her chest. "You cannot coast through life on The Center, video games, and monster movie marathons. You need to make something of yourself – and the way to do that is to do well in school."

He rolled his eyes at his 'stepsister' acting as if she were his 'mother.' "Just lighten up, Di. At least I'm not failing _all_ of my classes – that should be okay enough."

'_I wish she would stop bringing this up, it just reminds me of how Dad likes her so much more than me and I'm his own flesh and blood!'_ he thought, continuing to play his game pretending he was not even listening to her.

"Yeah, and the only class you _are_ passing is Art," she incited, and then her anger over the situation took control. "Dad isn't just wasting his money to send us to boarding school so you can slack off! He's doing it so we can become accustomed to college life and do well in school so that we can get to a good college."

He only continued to play his game, rolling his eyes at her when she mentioned his father as if he were truly _her own_ father too.

"Whatever," she took this chance to roll her own eyes. "Ruin your life and your future – see if I care." She began to turn around and leave, but paused for a moment considering whether she should say what she had intended on saying after telling him to ruin his life and future. She decided to go for it, maybe it would make him open his eyes and get to work.

"Just remember that Dad definitely will care." She then turned and began to walk out of his room in a fast pace. She did not care to see what his reaction would be; she knew the subject of his father was an issue that stung. She never used it before and knew better than to actually use it against him, but she was fed up with his lackadaisical ways about life. She could not help it if she was more concerned with schoolwork, doing well, being perfect, and keeping track of time. It is just who she is.

'_That did it,' _Martin thought, almost offended, not enough to be mad, but just enough to feel guilty. _'She need not mention Dad right now of all people caring about what I do with my life. I could do without thinking about how much he admires how studious and perfect she is.' _

Surprised at how guilty he really did feel, Martin paused his game, laid his game controller down on the floor, and stood to chase after her.

"Hey, D, wait a minute!" he yelled to her, using one of his nicknames for her as he exited his dorm room, gathering the attention of their peers in the hallway, but he did not care. He and Diana were usually the center of attention in the hallway or in the lunchroom on more than one occasion during one of their quarrels so it did not bother him any. He had gotten used to it and most likely so had she.

She had not gotten very far, so it did not take him very long to catch up to her. "I'm sorry, all right? I know you are only trying to look out for me, Sis…," he admitted when he finally reached her his own voice trailing off when he realized he had no better excuse than that, and his words were not said as seriously as the situation truly called for. He tried again after finally coming up with an excuse for his behaviour. "But I mean, you know me – I'm lazy unless I'm on a paranormal investigation for The Center. Schoolwork and studying just isn't my thing, okay? I wish Dad could understand that, but hey, we can't even tell him about The Center and our job there!"

She had her back turned to him. She sighed as she tilted her head to the side in exasperation and turned around to face him rolling her head back to its upright position.

"Why? Why, why, why do you constantly have to make me try to talk you into doing your schoolwork and studying?" she was becoming hysterical. "Why do you make me try to make sure you genuinely become someone instead of wasting your life away playing video games and watching those stupid monster movies?"

"Because I wouldn't be me if I didn't and you wouldn't be you if you didn't?" he asked, smiling sheepishly, yet humorously. He was clowning around again and that was something that grinded on her nerves. He would have contradicted her assumption of monster movies being stupid, but he knew that right now was really not the time. She was madder than she had ever been at him and he did not want to make it worse. All though, he could not quite understand why she was suddenly so mad at him for something he always did – usually she would only be a little mad for a short while and then forget about it and move on to some other matter, but not today apparently.

'_Why can't he just be serious when __not__ on a mission? No, 'cause even then he doesn't even stay serious the whole time,' _she thought. _'He usually starts spilling out some drivel about what he seen in a movie or a comic book and compares it to the mission.'_

"UGH! When are you going to grow up?" She voiced her question of Martin aloud to herself throwing her hands up in the air, causing even more of a scene. "Why do I even try? I'm never going to accomplish anything from it. One and a half years of this I should know when to give up by now!"

He knew she cared about him and he cared about her too. It was mutual. They were not only stepsiblings but also best friends. In fact, she was one of his only friends, but he also knew how to get on her nerves and push her buttons and he took that to his own advantage on more than one occasion even though he knew better than to do anything like that to her. He still did it anyway – usually with bets or making fun of her or just being himself would sometimes set her off. However, not only could he get on her nerves, she also knew how to get on his nerves and would use that to her own advantage when he has been getting on her nerves for a while. However, they would do anything for each other and had even saved the other's life on more than one occasion during missions.

"Ugh…," she said more softly this time, catching the eyes of the onlookers as she tilted her head back and sighed in annoyance. Leaning her head forward again, she made sure, only Martin was able to hear her. "Oh, great, we've caused a scene that the entire school is watching. This must be _so_ entertaining for them."

"It's never bothered you before," Martin whispered back mockingly. "What's the difference now?"

She ignored his question and turned her line of sight back to the onlookers, and yelled in annoyance not only from them watching, but from Martin's behaviour as well, "What are you looking at? Walk on, there's nothing to see here!"

'_She has lost her mind…,'_ Martin thought, the sheepish smile returned while giving an apologetic look to the scurrying onlookers. _'I guess I was wrong about the rest of the school watching us have an argument not bothering her.'_

"You're starting to scare people, D," Martin feigned seriousness, hiding his humour in the situation before him. "Including me."

"You are hopeless! Just do whatever you want, okay, Marty?" She softly said to Martin. "I give up!"

'_I'll try again tomorrow to get him to listen to reason. Even if it's pointless to even try,' _she thought, then thought better of it. _'Better yet, since The Centre has been so quiet lately, leaving Martin with nothing else to do…, at least the monster movie marathons he's been watching are keeping him busy enough to not pull pranks on me and Java…again.' _She shuddered at the memory of the fake monster hand that he had hidden in her lunch not too long ago.

She would give up for today he understood this. It was her usual daily routine, but that did not denote that she would just give up all together – she was not a quitter. That was what had always gotten her into bets with this buffoon standing before her; she just could not stand down or completely give up on anything or anyone, especially school and Martin.

When he did not attempt to respond to her nor do anything at all except stand there, feigning interest in what she was saying she began her walk back to her own dorm room to get back to her studying. Not wanting to waste any precious time that could not be made up later when she might seriously need the extra study time. This time, Martin let her leave him still standing there in the school corridor thinking.

'_Maybe I __should__ study…,'_ Martin began to think with a thoughtful expression on his face that turned into a shake of the head as he decided against it. It would not do him any good. '_Nah, it's just not me.'_ He decided he might as well just go back to his video game. She had given up, for today and he was free to do whatever he wanted to do, and right now, he wanted to finish his game.

He then turned and made his way back to his own dorm room and when he arrived, he began playing his video game again, not even having a second thought to her incessant insistence for him to do better in school.

* * *

**Author's Note:**_ Date – Monday, September 25 – Sunday, January 21, 2007._

**Chapter Totals:** Approx. 6 pages, 2,894 words, 49 paragraphs, and 233 lines.

Remember, if you do not want to – you do not have to read the author's notes! They are really only here for if you become confused.

There was no LwD this chapter, sorry to everyone! This was more of a filler chapter just to introduce the _Martin Mystery_ characters into the storyline. I tried to make it as detailed as possible for those of whom who do not know of this series and its characters, so I included descriptions of the characters (i.e., blond hair, brown eyes, etc.) and their localities (i.e., what their room looks like, etc.). The next chapter will be all LwD though.

This chapter was rather long and so will all of the following chapters be long as well. Therefore, I hope you like long chapters. In addition, chapter 8 or 9 will be about a character that you will least expect.

It looks like this is going to turn out being a lot longer than I first thought. I was thinking 2 – 3 chapters when I first started it…it may be more along the lines of 5 – 35 with the way things are going now. I have documents set up, ready for me to write at least 12 chapters so far. I am on a roll and have even come up with quite a few other ideas for this fiction. It looks like inspiration came knocking and gave me one too many ideas for this fic.

— _**Destini Jen Venturi —**_

–– **Thanks for reading! Please review… ––**


	3. Chapter 2: A Nightmare Come True?

**Author's Note:** Okay, we are going back in time one hour here for the continuation of the LwD part of the story. The rest of the chapters will not do this.

* * *

"_If dressing up like a lady helps me help others then dress like a lady I shall!" – Josh Nichols_

_Episode: "Suddenly Brothers"__** –**__ Pilot_

_Show: Drake & Josh_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – A Nightmare Come True?**

* * *

_**MacDonald-Venturi Household – London, Ontario, Canada**_

_**Friday Morning – 10:12 AM – Derek's Bedroom **_

Today had been a scheduled 'no school day.' As to why was unknown by Derek; Casey would probably know. She was the type to keep up with information like that. All Derek cared about was the fact that there was no school today and after staying up half the night, he was glad to have the chance to sleep in.

After the bizarre happenings of earlier that morning, Derek finally found some way to get to sleep sometime around 7:30 AM. He had drifted himself off to sleep by telling himself repeatedly that it had just been a trick of the darkness on his eyes or a strange dream or nightmare or something, anything of the sort. Nevertheless, his peace in slumber did not last as long as he would have liked.

Derek woke to the sounds of his merged family conversing vociferously in the hallway. He heard Casey's name being said more than once, but when he did not hear her voice after each mention of her name, he became curious to know what was going on. They sounded frenetic, concerned, displaced…alarmed even.

'_Maybe I wasn't imaging things last night or dreaming and she's floating over her bed again,'_ he thought. _'I sure hope not…that was too weird and crazy to even believe the first time around.'_

When he finally entered the hallway from his room, he saw the concerned looks on all of their faces. "What's going on?"

Nora turned to her stepson only to pale at the thought of what her answer would have to be. She turned back to her husband and leaned against his chest for comfort. She was obviously taking this very hard, whatever _this_ was.

George wrapped his arms around his wife and looked at his eldest son. "Well, you know how Casey is usually up _way_ before now…even on non-school days like this one," he answered his son cautiously before explaining fully what was going on, expecting Derek to make some snide remark about how Casey always gets up before dawn. Expecting him to be completely in disregard for any of the rest of the family's feelings on the issue. "She is such a light sleeper, always waking at even the slightest amount of noise. Nonetheless, Casey…is in a deep slumber."

He paused for a moment waiting for Derek's reaction. Even though the family had noticed a slight difference in how the two had been getting along lately ever since Derek had ratted out Scott four-timing ways to Casey, but George was not entirely sure if that would mean Derek could actually be civil about what was now going on. The two still argued and got on one another's nerves as if the last few weeks had never even happened, yet they somehow seemed to be more like friends now. As if they had come to some sort of understanding, while still not fully able to get along a majority of the time. In Nora and George's opinion, at least it was a start.

This particular situation, however, was a little too odd to really understand for any of them right now. Many teens sleep in, and Casey could not really be considered an exception to that, right? Nevertheless, this all still seemed off. Ever since the MacDonalds had moved in Casey had never been known to them as the type to sleep in for any reason, except for any very rare occasion when she would actually sleep in, not to count, the fact that nothing whatsoever could wake her up this morning. It normally being a usual school day, one would expect her to awaken early anyway. Something she would never miss for any reason even if the schools were closed for scheduled maintenance. On every given school day and sometimes even on the weekends, she was up as soon as her alarm would go off and making her way to the bathroom for a shower and on the weekends she be up by 8:00 AM – every time. But not this morning, oh no, this morning Lizzie had heard the alarm sounding inside Casey's room from the hallway and entered to find her sleeping peacefully while the noise continued to resound against the walls of Casey's room. Not even a stir was seen from Casey from the loud noise around them; she barely even moved at all except the sudden movements of breathing. Lizzie sprinted down the stairs to get her mother and after many attempts to wake the teenage girl; they were now all here standing outside of her room in the middle of the hallway, worried sick.

Nevertheless, George still felt it necessary to expect a joyous celebration or at least a comment made in joyous merriment by the teenage boy standing before him. None came, although, it almost appeared as if Derek had paled at the mention of Casey not waking up at the usual 6:00 AM time that she gets up every weekday morning to start off her day, but George decided that he was probably just imaging things.

"She is still alive—she is breathing. We checked, but she will not wake up. We have tried everything we can think of to wake her," George finished explaining and waited again for his son's reaction.

Derek panned their faces, looking at each of them one at a time. Looking for explanations, hoping for one of them to crack and say that it was a joke, a way to get him back at him for all the hateful things he has done to her since the MacDonalds moved in, but no such luck. Their faces remained serious, stone even. Nora looked almost as if she were about to break down crying right there and then.

'_This has got to be joke. It has to be. This is just not possible,'_ he thought, desperately mocking their shenanigans. _'Things like this just don't happen to people. At least, not in the 'can't wake up, but are still alive' type of way. I know what I seen earlier this morning, but that had to be imaginary, right? I had to just be seeing things or dreaming or…something.'_

He decided it was time to turn on the 'mocking' Derek Venturi-attitude. He smirked at them as he continued to look at each one of them. _'They can't fool me.'_

"What? That doesn't make any sense," Derek retorted in an amused manner, narrowing his eyes smirk still intact, but appearing somewhat confused nonetheless. Then he scowled when he realized it was time to move on from 'scornful' Derek Venturi-attitude and to turn on the 'I-don't-care-about-anyone-but-myself' typical-Derek Venturi-attitude. He found it necessary at a time like this. "Are you guys trying to pull some type of prank on me to see how I would react or what? Is this just some way to trick me into being concerned for _her_?" He was not buying this for one minute, at least not until he was certain they were telling the truth. His usual attitude towards Casey from before the Scott incident was showing in his attempt to sound unconcerned and perturbed by their _antics_. "You can't pull one over on me, alright? I'm a prankster at heart. I know every angle to these things. You can't trick me."

"No, we're seer-ee-us, Smerek!" Marti exclaimed to him drawing out the word 'serious' to show emphasis on the word, yet she did not look to be as concerned as the others were, but hearing it from Marti he knew what the others had told him was true. His Smarti would never lie to _him_ even for a joke. She might go along with it for a little while, but she would always be the one to spill the beans to him by now.

'_So, I really wasn't imaging things last night . . . something bad did happen.' _He told himself as he closed his eyes and inwardly sighed in an attempt to hide his newly found concern. No matter what they did or said from now on, he was not going to let them know that this was affecting him in any way whatsoever. Oh no, it was time to be the old Derek again. The one that people always thought of as a cool jerk with a could-care-less attitude about what was going with anyone else, with the confidence in himself to match it. It was time to start looking out only for number one again – and the only number one he knew, was himself.

* * *

**Author's Note:**_Date – Wednesday, September 27 – Wednesday, May 23, 2007._

**Chapter Totals:** Approx. 4 pages, 1,975 words, 34 paragraphs, and 180 lines.

Just so you know, I love posting my chapter statistics, so I am sure you have noticed that I have been posting these every chapter and I will continue to do so.

Are you getting the jest of things yet? Are you beginning to figure out how I have changed some scenes in "Crushing the Coach" yet? Yeah, that is starting to come out and will continue to be explained as the story continues. I am guessing you are confused…uh, sorry if you are, but this is how the story is going to go. Therefore, I cannot answer any questions, like "So what exactly did you change?", "Just what is their relationship right now in the story?" and other questions like that because those will be answered in the story and I do not want to ruin anything. Personally, at least one or two of those many questions swirling around in your brain has already been answered. ;) I'm just not telling which one.

I _**had**_ to change him back, by the way. I was getting really aggravated at myself for writing him, what seemed to be, out of character for most of this. I know, I know. For most intents and purposes, he was what some would call in character, but then there are others who would say differently even after seeing "Crushing the Coach" and many of the other episodes where Derek ends up showing that he really does have a soft spot, not only for Marti, but also for Casey in his heart. Nevertheless, I really don't get how I have no trouble keeping Martin in character all of the time and have so much trouble keeping Derek in character all of the time. I mean, they are practically one in the same! They have the same personality and they both love to aggravate the hell out of their same age as them stepsisters. Although, Martin tends to show that he cares about Diana much more often and more easily than Derek ever does with Casey (some may beg to differ on Derek's part, and I would actually have to agree with them), but of course they haven't known each other as long as Martin and Diana have.

However, how much is this situation here really going to affect him? Will he crack and admit to someone that he actually is concerned for her? You will just have to continue reading to find out. Really, you will because I'm not going to tell you. I have tons of plans for this and the mission action is coming up eventually. That should be interesting, right?

— _**Destini Jen Venturi —**_

–– **Thanks for reading! Please review… ––**


	4. Chapter 3: Let's Make a Bet

"_Do you know how much grief I'll get at Torrington if my stepbrother comes back as a vampire?" – Diana Lombard_

_Episode: "Return of the Vampire" _

_Show: Martin Mystery_

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Let's Make a Bet**

* * *

_**Torrington Academy **__**–**__**Sherebrooke, **__**Quebec, Canada**_

_**Saturday – **__**12:30 PM **__**–**__**Torrington Academy **__**Lunchroom**_

Martin Mystery looked around the lunchroom at Torrington Academy. _'__Good, no Marvin,__'_he thought, after finding his almost identical _clone_ nowhere in sight. _'__Now I can be the center of attention and eat my lunch in peace.__'_

Lunch was Martin's favourite time of the day as long as Marvin was not there to ruin it. He had had enough of Marvin during his and Diana's mission to the Amazon a month and a half ago involving the Amazon vapour, where Diana's full-undivided attention was all on Marvin, just as any other girl's attention would be if Marvin were around right now. However, this lunch was all a different matter. Marvin was nowhere to be found. So Martin got to be in the presence of everyone – and be the center of attention, was able to flirt with Jenny, eat lunch, and get on Diana's nerves; the perfect combination for something that takes place at school.

Even though it was Sunday and there were no classes – the cafeteria still provided food to the students who did not go home on weekends. Going to a boarding school was not as great as it may sound…unless they were invited to go back home for the weekends, which he and Diana hardly ever were because Gerard and Lillian Mystery were almost always busy with something else, so they were stuck at school. However, right now, Martin did not mind as much. He was content with the fact that the cafeteria was peaceful, just the right people were still here to hang around with, and he was still getting free food either way; at least, as free as meals paid for by his father could be.

He began his tread through the lunch line. "Hey, Java," Martin said, as he reached the cafeteria worker, his best and only real friend not counting Diana, and fellow secret paranormal investigator. "What's on the menu for today?"

"Hi, Martin. Veal," the Caveman retorted to his fellow secret agent as he began to set different types of food on Martin's lunch tray, one of them being the aforementioned veal. "Where Diana?" he asked his best friend curiously.

"Don't know." Martin stated, and then thought for a moment._'__Being the bookworm that she is she__'__s probably studying.__'_

"Ha! Probably in her dorm room studying, you know how she is," he explained to the Caveman as if it were the most obvious answer, which in Martin's opinion it should have been. "Even if it is Sunday _and_ lunch time, if she has something to study for that is where she would be. Everyone should just call her 'Bookworm.'"

Suddenly, the sound of someone clearing her throat invaded his ears. He turned only enough to look over his shoulder and found his stepsister Diana Lombard standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, uh, hey, D, I didn't see you there," he chuckled nervously knowing that she had heard what he had previously said.

'_It__'__s always a good thing to not get on her bad side,__'_he thought, while imaging what torture she might put him through for doing just about anything._'__So then why __do__ I bug her so often?__'_

"Evidently; not that it really matters I'm always overlooked," she remarked coldly, obviously still ticked off about the day before, and crossed her arms over her chest. "And just so you know if you were to take some time out to study like I do instead of watching _monster movie marathons _maybe you could bring your grades up." She scolded with disgust.

"Geeze, Di, you sound like Dad," he snorted, and rolled his eyes. He hated being reminded of how much his father preferred his studious stepsister to him. He had had enough of her bringing that up yesterday when he was playing video games in his dorm room instead of studying for a test in their history class that was not even until Monday.

"Dad is just looking out for you just like I have been trying to," she explained to him even though she knew the prospect of him even listening was beyond existent. "You know, trying to make sure you do well."

"Well, why should I do that when I can always win a bet and have you do my homework for me?" he asked her smugly, then had an idea. "Speaking of bets…"

"Ugh…you are hopeless." She said, taking that moment to interrupt him to get out of having to make another bet with him. She would rather not loose and have to do something like massage Java's feet again, or worse, Martin's algebra homework again. Okay, so that first one was her fault since she did instigate that bet, but it was his fault that she had been stuck doing _his_ homework for a whole month.

Deciding she needed to at least try again to get him to do better with his schoolwork, she began to explain why he should not rely on her to do his homework for him.

"Because, _Marty_, you'll never…," she was going to say 'you'll never learn anything on your own that way,' but was also interrupted like her stepbrother had been only this time by the sound of the U-watch beeping.

"Oh, come on, not The Centre now; I have far too much to do! And we can forget about eating lunch now," she griped. "Ugh, can this day get any worse?"

"We can always eat on the go, Sis. It's not like we haven't before," Martin softly laughed, and grabbed a few muffins, mostly for himself, from the counter and stuffed them inside the inner pockets of his short-sleeved unbuttoned orange and yellow button-up shirt that he was wearing over a black long-sleeved shirt. "And, unlike you, I take things as they come and only depend on The Center to bring me stuff to do, which is much better than doing homework and scheduling other little things to do."

All the while, he searched for where the doorway leading them to The Center was located using his U-watch. "So, about that bet…What do you say to this, eh?" he grinned. "I bet you cannot go for 24 hours while on this mission without worrying about getting all of your non-mission related work done. If I win, you have to do my algebra homework, yet again, for _another_ month. The first time you mention _any_ of your work back home, you lose."

"And of course, I plan on winning. Just like last time," he grinned at the thought of not having to do his algebra homework for another month. "So either way, you will be stuck with my algebra homework, again."

This bet so far did not seem fair to her in anyway whatsoever and she knew why. It was sided in his favour! He did not even attempt to say what she would get if she won, meaning he was being overconfident and was a little too sure that he was going to win.

"And if I win?" She voiced her thoughts with her own scowl plastered on her face. She was not about to let him have the upper hand in this bet.

"Haha! Yeah, like that would happen," Martin wisecracked, amused at the thought of any possibility of her winning this bet. "But okay, I'll humour you. If you win…I'll actually schedule some time out to study instead of watching monster movie marathons – the same possible outcomes of the bet as before when we had to deal with the Sandman."

With that said, Martin motioned for both Java and Diana to follow him. The three finally found the hidden doorway in the back of the cafeteria on the other side of the counter, away from all view, and entered it.

* * *

**Author****'****s Note:**_ Date __–__ Friday, September 29 __–__ Saturday, September 30, 2006._

**Chapter Totals:** Approx. 4 pages, 1,901 words, 44 paragraphs, and 181 lines.

_**Sorry if I happen to disappoint just one reader all because my author's notes are longer than average; I can't help it if I tend to write long author's notes – deal with it or don't read the author's notes.**__**It's as simple as that.**__**I said it in the beginning; you do not have to read these author's notes unless you just suddenly start to get confused.**_

Forget the 'Author's Notes' Fandom Blog. I'm no longer liking the idea and I'm getting the feel that other people hated the idea as soon as I switched to it. I've given up on it. My chapters are pretty long anyway and actually _are_ much longer than my author's notes. Therefore, no one has any right to complain. Moreover, as I have stated before…somewhere, it's much, much easier this way. I'm not the only fanfiction author who writes long author's notes. I've seen it done often by many others. Lord Malachite is one of them.

However, I will still reply to any reviews I receive at the Fandom Blog because if anyone asks questions – someone else may have the same question and this way I will only have to answer it once. Oh, and the Fandom Blog has been moved to my writing journal at LiveJournal (look up destineyjen – you can also find me at rivalryislove; I'm the co-mod).

— _**Destini Jen Venturi —**_

–– **Thanks for reading! Please review… ––**


	5. Chapter 4: A Thorn in My Side

"_Hey, I made your favorite: Chocolate chip pancakes with chocolate syrup." – Casey MacDonald_

"_Why? Am I dying?" – Derek Venturi_

_Episode: "The Venturian Candidate" _

_Show: Life with Derek_

* * *

**Chapter 4 – A Thorn in My Side**

* * *

_**Next Day – Saturday **_

_Narration:_

Nothing had been done for Casey. They had all decided to just wait and see if she finally woke up on her own. They had also agreed that any doctor, hospital, or police department they called would only argue that sleeping for long periods of time was typical of any teenager and would just shrug off the family's concern as a ridiculous cause for alarm, but everything lately was wearing thin on all of them and they were getting even more worried by the minute.

It had been a complete day and fifteen hours since they had found her sleeping and Casey was still lying in her bed looking lifeless, despite the fact that she was breathing. The only thing keeping them from worrying more was that they knew that she was still breathing, whether she could be woken up or not. They had that as enough to reassure them, but worry was weighing down on their shoulders as the days continued and still she would not stir from her slumber.

They were on the verge of finally calling a doctor to come take a look at Casey and the current state she was in at this time. Not waking up at a usual time may not seem very unusual for a teenager to a doctor or a cop, but sleeping for a full day and over a half of another was a completely different matter altogether and someone would have to listen to them now.

* * *

_**MD – DC – MD – DC – MD – DC – MD – DC – MD – DC – MD –DC – MD – DC**_

* * *

_**MacDonald-Venturi Household – London, Ontario, Canada**_

_**12:25 PM – Kitchen **_

George and Nora Venturi stood in the kitchen on the opposite side of the island facing towards the living room. The kids sat at the island facing towards them, minus Casey. It was eerily silent for this family, normally there would be discussions going on and Derek and Casey arguing. Something, anything happening or being said would be great right about now. It was just far too quiet for comfort.

Even though it was most likely impossible, George was attempting to get them to eat lunch after not eating breakfast that morning or their lunch or supper from the day before from being too concerned about Casey ever since earlier yesterday morning. The only other family unit who had not been awake, at least as far as George knew of, early enough at the family's usual time to eat breakfast this morning had been Derek, which was not abnormal for him on most occasions. What was abnormal for him was how he spent most of today and the day before avoiding the entire family by staying in his room. After much deliberated discussion, George had finally coaxed him out of his room for lunch today.

George was unsuccessfully accomplishing his task of getting them to eat, with the exception of Marti who had begun eating a plate of pizza roll-ups. She was the only one that did not seem to have a problem doing whatever she felt like doing at the time being, not to say that she was not concerned for Casey. The 6-year-old was just not all too sure of what exactly was really going on.

"Nora, I know that everyone is concerned for Casey's wellbeing. I am too, but they need to eat…and so do you," he tried to get his wife to listen to reason, but it all just seemed to be a fruitless effort. "It's been a little over 24 hours since…"

He trailed off, not sure if he should even speak aloud what was going on with Casey. The reactions from both Nora and Derek yesterday morning when he had explained to his son what was going on was not something he wanted to endure all over again. Nora had begun crying all over again for a majority of forty-five minutes before going into a complete silence mode and Derek had been rude and inconsiderate to them all for the rest of the day when he was not holed up in his room. Moreover, when he was, if anyone even attempted to get him to come out he would be rude to them all over again, scaring all of them away from even attempting to try again…until today, when George was finally successful in getting him to leave his room. George guessed it was because Derek did not want to have to deal with the family being so forlorn when he could less about any of it.

"She'll be alright. She would want us to take care of ourselves right now, not worry about her. I know it is hard to do or understand, but…" He looked Nora in the eyes, hoping she would finally say something. Not only was he worried for Casey, but also he was worrying over his wife's incapability to eat or say anything at all. "We'll call a doctor, okay? We'll find out what is wrong with her, I promise." He tried to reassure her.

"This is too abnormal for words, much less a doctor…," Edwin spoke up, speaking slowly and softly. The atmosphere around the house made it feel weird to even be speaking at all, much less eating or doing anything diligent. It almost seemed as if when anyone tried to speak it would echo across the walls of the house. The silence that overtook the household every few minutes was awkward, almost chilling.

At this comment from Edwin, Nora removed herself from the kitchen and made her way down stairs to her room. The first attempt she would be making at speaking to anyone since Casey had been found still asleep yesterday morning was still a long time from happening.

George sighed as Nora walked down the stairs to their room and then he looked around at the kids sitting at the island. Edwin was picking at his food, only eating little bits and pieces. Lizzie only stared at her plate as if it was not even there…and Derek, this was strange. Derek had pushed his plate away, his arms crossed on the island counter top, and his chin was rested on his crossed arms. He looked as if he had not gotten very much sleep in the last two nights.

"Okay, I can understand Lizzie not wanting to eat. Maybe even Edwin too, but Derek, this is a miracle," George sighed. "I'm surprised that it even took me an hour to talk you into leaving your room. You weren't acting like this when you found out, what's the difference now?"

Derek only sat there still in the same position. Not even attempting to look up at his father. If everyone would just be quiet he could go to sleep right there he was so tired – even if it was uncomfortable, but still, he knew he would not be able to sleep long even if he did. Therefore, he disregarded the thought all together.

George sighed again, "Even with a bad situation, you have never been one to not eat, or even act like this at all. And since this involves Casey, well…, don't take this the wrong way, but we thought you wouldn't the least bit care about what was going on with her, especially since you were so inconsiderate yesterday morning."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, Dad, but I'm just not hungry." Derek stated, only taking brief glances at his father, but continued to look downward at the island counter top a majority of the time.

He raised his head back up, but could still not look towards his father. He could not even look him in the eye at a time like this. It would give away too much of what he was really feeling right now and the way he was acting was giving away enough of how much he was bothered by this. He did not know if he could handle giving it all away. It was not that he wanted to keep it a secret that things had seriously changed between him and Casey; he just did not feel that right now would be the right time to let them, their parents, know about something that he was not even completely sure about himself. He did not feel like trying to discuss it with them anyway.

"I'm just tired; I didn't get much sleep last night." Derek stood then, still not making eye contact with anyone present in the room. _'Or the night before either,'_ he thought. _'Why is it that I worry so much about her possibly getting or being hurt that I can't sleep? I'm getting tired of this and it's only happened three times in the last month.'_

Concern enveloped three of the faces occupying the room as they each looked at one another then back at Derek. It was unusual for Derek to not sleep. Sleeping was one of his hobbies; he spent a majority of his time asleep. _'Maybe I should also be concerned about how Derek is doing… and acting,' _George thought. _'Oversleeping is a huge concern, but not getting sleep is also something to be worried about especially when Derek is the one not getting much sleep.'_

George opened his mouth to say something in reply and Derek somehow knew he was going to say something, but he did not know what. He expected his father to ask if the lack of sleep was due to what had recently happened to Casey.

Instead of waiting for his father to even begin speaking, he exploded, not only from exhaustion, but also from his sheer worry. "I'm just tired, _all right_!? There is _nothing_ wrong with me and I am _**NOT**_ concerned about _Casey_! Why _should_ I be? All she has _ever_ been is a _thorn in my side_ ever since _they," _he motioned towards Lizzie briefly "moved in!"

Either he really was just tired from lack of sleep or he really was taking this harder than everyone had expected him to. From his sudden stress and lack of sleep-induced outburst, it seemed the truth was leaning more towards the latter.

"I'm going back to my room," he finished softly and slowly, and turned to walk out of the kitchen. Then as an afterthought, he softly added in a mumble, "Let me know if you find out anything." Nevertheless, they heard him and now knew for sure that he truly was concerned for Casey. If he were not so tired, he would have retreated from the room a lot quicker than he actually had after his last comment.

If he was not acting strange before, he was definitely acting strange now. Something was definitely going on beneath the surface that was making him suddenly seem so concerned for Casey. Alternatively, maybe, just maybe, he had been hiding his ability to actually care about her as a sibling all of this time and with the current situation it was finally coming out. On the other hand, maybe it was not that at all and he did not think of her as a sibling but quite possibly thought about her in a much different way that he had been successfully hiding from the family for all of this time by pretending to hate Casey.

'Is what is going on with him what I think is going on with him?' George suddenly thought.

George was surprised at not only his son's suddenly strange behaviour but also this sudden thought. Thinking of this, he gave a questioning look to the remaining kids at the island. Edwin and Lizzie only shrugged. Marti popped a mini-pizza roll in her mouth, chewed, swallowed, and then asked, "Is Casey going to be okay?"

After asking, Marti frowned, and looked back towards her retreating brother knowing for sure now from his actions that something was definitely wrong here. Her brother never acted so concerned for anyone, with the exception of her, much less Casey of all people. Something had to be terribly wrong.

George almost did not know what to say to her. "Uh, yeah, Marti, she's going to be just fine." He hoped for everyone's sake. He knew the kids were taking it hard, and that Nora was really taking it hard, but he was becoming more concerned about the way Derek was taking it. He was being rather unusual for someone who always bickered with and pulled pranks on the poor girl, even if it did seem as if they had gotten somewhat closer recently.

As the happenings and discussions in the kitchen continued, Derek ascended the stairs up to his room, but instead of going straight to his room he went to the next room beside his, to Casey's room, instead. He wanted to check in on her, after everything that had happened yesterday morning he knew he still would not be able to go back to sleep in his own room without checking in on Casey first just to see if she had woken up or was doing any better. Even then, if he walked in and she was still the same he still was not so sure that he would be able to get some sleep himself. He was not used to feeling this concerned about anyone, except for Marti, and the worrying was getting to him. It was also beginning to overstress him, something he usually does not deal with, and grind on his nerves causing him to have outburst at the most inopportune times, and it was all breaking him down in the process.

* * *

**Author's Note:**_Date – Monday, October 2, 2006._

Totals: 6 pages, 2,498 words, 51 paragraphs, and 231 lines in Microsoft Word. This includes Author's notes and other information.

Wow, okay, not much to say this time, I don't think. Yeah, I'm breaking Derek…it's the only way I can get this to work the way I want it to without making him be completely out of character. However, don't worry, you'll still get to see some typical in-character Derek behavior later on, instead of a majority of the somewhat in-character "Crushing the Coach" Derek. His typical demeanor hasn't completely disappeared and I promise you – it never will.

I hope that the next chapter will be updated much more soon than these last two.

Oh, and I may have said it a million times before, but I really don't rely on reviews – I'll update whether you review or not, but I would still like to know what you think. So leave a little review and let me know.

— _**Destini Jen Venturi**__** —**_

–– **Thanks for reading! Please review… ––**


	6. Chapter 5: Bets and Security Scanners

"_Oh, and I'm in here because I love hanging out with you near a toilet." – Drake Parker  
_

_Episode: "Vicious Tiberius" _

_Show: Drake & Josh_

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Bets and Security Scanners**

* * *

_**The Centre – Location: Classified**_

_**12:50 PM – The Centre's Security Scanner**_

Martin, Diana, and Java stepped onto the track from the open portal they had just entered; causing them to enter a large room with dark blue lights and bright blue-ish-green colored walls all around on the walls and doors. Many of The Centre's staff, most of which aliens, could be seen working at computer workstation cubicles on either side of the track only turning their heads briefly to see which agents had been called upon then going straight back to work.

The track leading to the elevator to M.O.M.'s office began to move them towards their destination as they were scanned for security purposes to make sure they were who they were suppose to be. A bright red ray of light in the form of a laser shot out from a slender machine looking much like a parking meter on the side of the moving track, the light rolled over the three agents as they stood motionless. When the light scanner finally ceased its scanning, Martin moved over to the hand print analyzer.

"Martin Mystery – Cleared." The machine spoke up in a computerized female voice after Martin laid his palm onto it and it scanned his palm.

Diana followed suit moments after doing the very same and getting a similar reply. "Diana Lombard – Cleared."

As did Java, "Java the Caveman – Cleared."

Java as usual, during the trip across on the track to the stairs, stayed in silence the entire time. Opting to, as he usually does at this time, stay quiet and let the stepsiblings argue or on very rare occasion – talk. Regardless of which, he always found them entertaining to watch.

"So…?" Martin began, smirking as he turned to his stepsister. He was not about to let her forget about the bet and he wanted to make sure she was up for it. "Is it a bet?"

"How do I get myself into these things?" she muttered under her breath looking down at the track as Billy, the two and a half feet tall Martian, appeared before them in his hover craft unnoticed. "Yeah, I guess it's a bet." She responded, still not happy with the prospect of another bet with Martin.

They shook on it, Martin smiling arrogantly the whole time. _'This is going to be far too easy,'_ Martin thought. Confidence is one thing he definitely had when it came to placing bets with his stepsister. He was beginning to wonder why someone as smart as her would not have given up by now. He had won every single previous bet they had set up over the last few years, but the fact that she was not a quitter just made it all the more entertaining for Martin.

"What's a bet?" Billy asked, inquiringly wanting to know what they were talking about, and scaring them all as usual.

"You really got to stop doing that, '_B'_." Martin told him, and then smiled remembering what Billy had asked. "Diana and I have a bet that she won't be able to last through this mission without worrying about not getting any of her non-mission related work done. She'll have to do my algebra homework for another month if she loses. It's been a few months sine anyone has done my homework for me, this will turn out great."

He suddenly looked ecstatic, "So I won't have to do my own homework for a whole month, _again_." He sighed in bliss. "Ah, nothing gets better than that."

"Ah! Sounds like a good bet, Marty." Billy winked at him, hovering at eye level of the three agents. He was used to hearing about the two's bets and squabbles. It happened on so many occasions that sometimes they would even be arguing as they entered The Centre office for their briefings from M.O.M.

"Hmm," Diana, however, was not amused. "Just remember, _Martin_, that if _you_ lose you have to give up monster movie marathons for _studying_." She smiled at the thought of winning and bringing him down from his high and mighty throne to make him study. He may have won all of their other bets before, but this one she definitely was going to make sure she won.

"Oh, don't worry, Diana," Martin stated with high arrogance. "I will win."

'_That's what he thinks.'_ Diana thought as she scoffed and turned up her nose at his declaration. _'I'll show him that he can't always win. I have to win one of these bets sooner or later.'_

"Anyway, let's get you guys to M.O.M for your briefing." Billy stated when the track had almost neared its end. "Oh, and I almost forgot. Java, sorry buddy, but you will not be needed for this mission."

Not fully understanding why, Java complied and returned to his lunch work and janitorial duty. The stepsiblings watched as their best friend left throw a blue colored doorway, also not really understanding why their friend was not needed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**_Date – Wednesday, October 4, 2006._

Totals: 3 pages, 1,000 words, 34 paragraphs, and 114 lines in Microsoft Word. This includes Author's notes and other information.

A rather short chapter…hmmm, sorry, I did not intend on it being this short, it just ended up that way.

I did try my best with the descriptions of The Centre though, since most of you have probably never seen a single episode of Martin Mystery. I wanted to describe many details just to get the atmosphere and staging of the scene across to the reader.

Oh, uh, I have had the chapters written out for awhile and only recently had a chance to look them over before uploading them, but uh, I'm having a little bit of trouble with a scene in the next chapter. It's really giving me trouble and I was maybe hoping you guys could help me come up with some ideas – I'll hint that it's a flashback, a Derek flashback to an event happening one week after the Scott incident, and I have the entire chapter written, but only half of the flashback written. I guess that doesn't help much, but I don't want to ruin it, so you can still try right?

— _**Destini Jen Venturi**__** —**_

–– **Thanks for reading! Please review… ––**


End file.
